digimon_adventure_anime_english_dubfandomcom-20200215-history
Takeru "T.K." Takaishi
Character name is... This first section is called a lead. You'll want to fill it with the most important aspects of the character's life. Think about a newspaper article. Put the best stuff up front! Biography History Season 1 The Devimon Saga In And So It Begins..., T.K., his brother Matt and five others were at summer camp when the drastic climate changes caused it to snow. Shortly afterwards, the kids find Digivices, which warp them to the Digital World. When T.K. met Tokomon, later digivolving to Patamon, his adventure as a DigiDestined officially began. In Evil Shows His Face, the gang met Devimon who set up a hotel trap. In Digi-Baby Boom T.K. and Patamon arrived in Primary Village where they met the caretaker Elecmon. At first, Elecmon didn't take kindly to them, but warmed up to them after a tug-of-war game with Patamon. During The Legend of the DigiDestined, Devimon nearly defeated everyone when Patamon digivolved to Angemon who defeated Devimon and used up all his power doing so, reverting to a Digi-Egg. The Etemon Saga In Departure for a New Continent, the gang met Gennai when the Digi-Egg hatched into Poyomon on the way to Continent Server. In The Dark Network of Etemon, Poyomon digivolved back to Tokomon who was then abducted by the Pagumon. In The Prisoner of the Pyramid, T.K. obtained the Crest of Hope. The Myotismon Saga In Forget About It, T.K. made a new "friend" in DemiDevimon who hoodwinked him into thinking the others hated him until Tai and Agumon came to tell him the truth. After Tokomon finally returned to Patamon stage, the gang set off to find the others. In WereGarurumon's Diner, T.K. and Tai found Matt and Joe in servitude of Digitamamon. When they realized the truth, T.K. was kidnapped by the villains until Joe saved him, enabling Matt to get Gabumon to go Ultimate. In Out on the Town, Matt took T.K. home when suddenly, Myotismon attacked! WereGarurumon was having so much trouble that T.K. finally let Patamon turn into Angemon to help out. In City Under Siege, T.K. and Joe set off on Ikkakumon to help the others fight Myotismon in the creepy fog bank. When the arrive at the foggy perimeter, MegaSeadramon ambushes them, causing both boys to nearly drown. Fortunately for T.K., Joe puts the latter's safety before his own and Zudomon saves them. As they penetrate the fog, Wizardmon begs them to escort him to Gatomon. In Wizardmon's Gift, he tells the boys everything he told Tai 3 episodes ago. When they arrive, they rush with the others to save Kari with Angemon giving Myotismon a nonfatal blow and Phantomon not being so lucky. In Prophecy, VenomMyotismon attacks with T.K. telling Angemon to strike Matt with an arrow which caused Gabumon to debut as a Mega! When it was all over, a hologram-like visual appeared with Izzy realizing it's a Digital World portal they must return through as they now have a bigger threat to deal with. The Dark Masters Saga In Playing Games, Matt was becoming overprotective of T.K. which led him to be taken hostage by Puppetmon whom the young boy escaped from alone with only Patamon to help. During the Machinedramon arc, T.K. protected Kari while she was sick. In The Crest of Friendship, T.K. and Sora found Matt and Joe both of whom came back to help Tai and the others. In Piedmon's Last Jest, T.K. finally got Patamon to go Ultimate in time to defeat Piedmon. The Apocalymon Saga Season 2 The Digimon Emperor Saga No longer the youngest, T.K. remained a main DigiDestined along with Kari. This time though, they were joined by three new faces, Davis, Yolei and Cody. Behind the scenes * T.K.'s Season 1 character development resembles that of Miles Prower aka Tails in Sonic the Hedgehog. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:DigiDestined Category:Siblings Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 DigiDestined Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 DigiDestined Category:Tri DigiDestined Category:Season 2 Characters